Mighty morphin power rangers: zordon's daughter
by Louise2016
Summary: Celeste of Eltar was only a baby when her father had sent her to Earth. Raised by a couple who adopted her she never always knew of her strange powers but not her destiny. Her new name is Celene Wright. But when she meets some teens and they find out they are rangers, her past will be revealed and so will the silver power coin around her neck.
1. Chapter 1: The ninja encounter pt1

Chapter 1: The ninja encounter.

Louise2016:

Okay this is my first fanfiction. Please be honest about what you think.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Celeste's POV:

Rocky, Adam Aisha and I are roller-blading in the park. But rather then our usual one we are in Angel grove. This is because we have the ninja competition.

We see one of our teachers: Mr. Anderson and his son.

"Hi," the man says as he spots us coming towards him.

"Hey Mr. Anderson," Rocky says as we all stop.

"How you doing?" Mr. Anderson asks as he glances around at all of us.

"How's Jacob today?" Aisha asks as she leans down to look at the toddler in the pushchair.

"He's fine," Mr. Anderson assures her.

I smile at him. He is a good teacher. "Oh thats good."

"You guys be careful out there now," our teacher warns us as we prepare to carry on with our skating.

"Okay see you on the next lap around," Aisha says.

We say our goodbyes and we take off. It is fun to be out in the sun. Not to mention out of the house. Who wants to be cooped up on a day like this.

It is not five minutes later when we hear a yell. "JACOB!"

We turn to see the stroller with Mr. Anderson's kid in going down a hill with no one to push it. Mr Anderson is struggling to catch up before his son is hurt.

"GUYS! THAT'S MR A'S KID!" Aisha yells as she spots it too.

"JACOB!" Our teacher yells as he continues to yell after his son. "JACOB!"

"Come on!" Adam says as we all go racing after him.

As we go on we see someone coming towards us with some planks of wood.

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!" I say.

Adam, Aisha and I manage to dodge it. After a close encounter so does Rocky.

I hover over some toxic waste but luckily none of the others see. They also do not see the silver coin glowing underneath my t-shirt.

"STOP HIM!" Mr. Anderson says. "STOP THE BABY!"

We get past some workers. Then we continue to try and catch Jacob.

The stroller goes on the grass. Once again I use my coin to hover us so we do not trip as we head onto the grass ourselves. The others look shocked but luckily they do not linger on it.

"We got to hurry guys!" Aisha says as we continue on.

"Come on!" Rocky encourages.

My heart stops as we spot the stroller about to go over a cliff.

"I'm coming Jacob!" Aisha says but it is clear that she is not going to get to him in time. There are three other people about our age trying to help.

Both Aisha and the other girl jump into the air and get there just in time to stop Jacob from going over the cliff. I sigh in relief that Jacob is going to be okay.

The other girl greets Aisha as she gets Jacob out of the stroller.

"I'm so glad he's all right!" Aisha says.

"We got you huh?" The girl says as she smiles at the baby. "We saved you huh?"

The two guys who was with the brown haired girl comes towards us. One is wearing a green top and has brown hair up in a pony tail. The other is wearing a blue shirt and has glasses on.

"Those were some pretty awesome moves guys," he says to us.

Mr. Anderson comes and he takes his son off of the girl and hugs him tight.

"Oh Jacob," he says relieved before turning to the three new people. "How can I ever thank you?"

"We're just glad we got there on time!" The girl says.

"Yeah," Rocky says and I glance at him. "That was pretty awesome."

"Hey man you guys were pretty awesome on those skates," the guy in the green shirt says before introducing himself and his friends. "Oh, I'm Tommy and this is Kimberly and Billy."

"Hi," Rocky says nodding at the three. "I'm Rocky."

"Hi," Kimberly replies why the two guys just nod.

"Hi," Aisha says smiling. "Aisha."

"Adam," Adam says simply.

"Hi," I say to them. "I'm Celene."

"Hi," Tommy and Billy both reply.

"Hank Anderson," Mr. Anderson says as he bounces his son. "This little daredevil is my son Jacob."

We all laugh at this.

Suddenly two other teens appear. They had been trying to help but got caught in some bushes. We all laugh at the sight of them. They are covered in brambles and bits of wood.

"I think Jacob and I have had enough excitement for the moment," Mr. Anderson says as we head back the way we came. "We'll see you all later."

We all say goodbye and then move to sit down on a bench.

I sit next to Aisha, Adam is next to her and Kimberly sits on top of the bench top next to us. We are all exhausted but relieved that we saved Jacob.

"So how do you guys know Mr. Anderson?" Billy asks as he and Tommy stand facing all of us.

"He's a teacher at stone canyon high," Aisha explains. "He's the best."

"Stone canyon high?" Tommy asks and we glance at him. "Are you guys here to watch the ninja competition?"

I share a look with Aisha.

"Uh, yes," Adam says as we try to hide our laugh. "You could say that."

"Excellent," Billy says and we all turn to look at him. "I guess we'll see you there then."

"Okay," Aisha agrees.

"You bet!" Rocky smiles.

"We'll catch you later!" I say to the three.

"All right man," Tommy says.

Once the other three are all gone, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and I share a smile. They have no idea about how we are going to be there for the ninja competition.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It is the day of the ninja competition. I get up and do my morning stretches. My mum comes in.

"Honey," she says and I glance at her. "Do you need anything before you go to the competition."

I shake my head and smile at her. "No thanks. I'm just gonna grab something to eat after. The place where we are is supposed to be a really good juice bar."

She nods and then the doorbell rings.

"That will be Rocky," I say to her. "He said he would pick me up."

She smiles and I head downstairs. I was right it is Rocky at the door. I grab my sports bag and we head out the door.

"Thanks for picking me up," I say to her. "My mum was gonna drive me but her heart condition is getting worse."

He nods. "Don't worry about it."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

We arrive at the juice bar and put on our ninja outfits. Then we enter the ring and prepare to face the black team.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer begins. "You are about to witness, the final competition for the great ninja title!"

Everyone begins to cheer.

"On the right side of the ring," the announcer begins to introduce our opponents. "The reigning champions from Hasper city!"

No one really cheers but I have a feeling that is because of the teens attitude.

"On the left side," he now introduces us. "We have the challengers from Stone Canyon!"

We bow in respect like we have been taught.

"Hope you made out a will," one of the members of the other team says.

"Yeah you better say your prayers," another one says,

We ignore them as we will not stoop to there level.

"Let the competition begin!" The announcer says.

The announcer steps out and the referee steps forwards with each team on either side of him.

Aisha is the first one to step forwards with one of the other teams members. They bow the the ref and then to each other.

We step out as the fight begins.

The guy immediately kicks Aisha in the stomach. She blocks two punches but then he kicks her in the side. Aisha attempts to kick him but he dodges out of the way.

She manages to get a few hits in before he kicks her into the ropes besides us. Aisha runs forwards but ends up on the mat on her back.

She goes to jump over him and manages to do so as Rocky jumps into the ring. She comes back out and we not watch Rocky.

He manages to hold his own more and the black team member soon hits the mat. But the black team fights so dirty that we are struggling a little.

After one particular bad hit Adam, Aisha and I share a glance.

I jump into the ring and swing into the air before kicking all four team members who had suddenly appeared in the ring as one.

The other three jump in to help me fight the black team.

Together as a group we finish them with one last punch. The bell rings.

"The judges have made there decision," The announcer says and I hold my breath as I listen. "The match and title go to... the challenger! The new ninja champions from stone county!"

We smile as we pull off our masks. I spot Tommy, Kimberly and Billy in the crowd and they look shocked.

Aisha takes the trophy off of the announcer who also looks shocked to see two women on the team.

"Way to go guys!" Tommy yells.

Aisha shows the trophy as the black team leaves the ring. I smile at Rocky.

We head outside with our three new friends.

We say goodbye to Kim and Billy as Rocky and Tommy approach.

"Hey we'll have to get together sometime," Tommy says to Rocky as they get closer. "You know learn some of the moves you did in the competition."

"Absolutely," Adam agrees as we finish packing the car. "Lets do it soon."

"Yeah we'll keep in touch," Billy nods his head.

"Count on it," Aisha says.

"Yes," Kim and I say at the same time before turning to smile at each other. Then Kim speaks alone. "All right goodbye Mr. Anderson."

"Bye Kimberly," Mr. Anderson says as he finishes putting Jacob in the car. "Bye guys and thanks again for the heroic rescue."

We all laugh.

"Bye you guys," Kim says.

We all say goodbye and then wave as the others head away from us.

As we are speaking to Mr. Anderson we hear a voice. "A very impressive win today."

Aisha screams as we look to see some sort of giant golden monkey. It is clearly a monster.

Five rays are suddenly shot at us. They encase us and we cannot move. We are suddenly right in front of the golden monkey. What is weird is that this guy does not scare me.

We struggle but it is to no use.

"Lord Zedd will be pleased to see that you have so much spunk," he says. "And one of you will be a delectable prize as Zordon will not be able to fight you."

I wonder where I had heard that name Zordon before. It is so familiar to me.

Mr. Anderson is soon drug over to us away from his son.

There is a sudden noise and we are whooshed away.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Zordon's POV:

I am just finishing explaining to the rangers of Lord Zedd's plan. But there is something else I must tell them.

"Rangers," I say and all six look up at me. "One of the female ninjas is not all that she seems. If Lord Zedd manages to turn her to the dark side it will be the worst thing that can ever happen."

They look confused.

"What do you mean Zordon?" Tommy asks.

I decide to tell them the story.

"A long time ago there was a seventh power coin," I say and they all gasp. "It was for the silver ranger with the power of Titanus. This coin would also protect its wearer if any harm were to come to them."

They glance at one another before Billy speaks up. "What happened to it?"

I sigh. "When Rita attacked Eltar I placed the coin around my daughters neck. Her name was Celeste. I sent her to Earth as a baby so that hopefully one day I would find her again. Until that time the coin would protect her. I did not know at the time that I would be trapped the way I am now."

Kim's eyes widen. "Are you saying that Aisha or Celene are your daughter?"

I nod. "My sensors tell me that Celene is the one carrying the coin. But rangers she does not know who she is. She was only a baby when she was sent away."

They all nod. "Now we really have to move fast," Tommy says.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Celeste's POV:

We are all trapped in some sort of cave. My coin is flashing silver like mad. There are some sort of clay creatures there and they are keeping an eye on us.

"You four darlings have been personally chosen by his majesty Lord Zedd," the gold monkey says as we all look at him.

"Lord who?" Rocky asks from my side.

"The great emperor of evil," the monkey says and I feel like I know that name as well. "The desperado of despair. Believe me it is quite an honor."

"Thanks but no thanks," Aisha says to him.

"We'll never use our talents for evil!" I growl at him.

He laughs at me. "You sure do have your fathers spunk. But you do not even know of the power you hold. The power coin you have will serve Lord Zedd very well."

I wonder what he means by power coin. "Never!"

"You have not been given that choice," the monkey says. "Think wisely you do not have much time!"

He disappears in a flash of flames.

We all gasp. Rocky glances at Mr. Anderson who had been completely silent up till now.

"Are you okay Mr. Anderson?" Rocky asks him.

"Yeah," he replies nodding his head. "I'm really worried about Jacob."

"Aisha, Celene," Rocky says and we glance at him. "Try picking the lock."

"Okay," Aisha says. "Tell us when the coast is clear."

"Not yet," Rocky says as he watches to putties for a few seconds. "Okay now."

I grab a hairpin out of my hair and Aisha and I begin trying to undo the lock that is keeping our hands in chains.

I continue to think about what Goldar said about a power coin. Does he mean the coin on my chest that is the only thing I have left of my birth parents.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Louise2016:

Okay please review.


	2. Chapter 2: The ninja encounter pt2

Chapter 2: The ninja encounter PT.2.

Louise2016:

Okay so this is going to be ninja encounter part 2 and 3 together.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Celeste's POV:

"Come on!" Aisha says as she is nearly done picking the lock. "I almost had it!"

"Aisha," Mr. Anderson says as he spots what she is doing. "Don't do that. You're going to make them angry."

"What choice do we have?" I ask looking around.

"Hey Celene," Rocky says and I see him glancing at my chest. "Whats that glowing around your neck?"

I sigh. "Something I've had a really long time. It was found along with me when I was a baby. I was abandoned in the park outside stone canyon."

They all look shocked. "So its the only thing you have left of your birth parents?"

Mr. Anderson was the one to ask the question.

"Yeah," I reply. "That and some very vague flashbacks. But for as long as I can remember this coin has always been special. I cannot explain it."

"What do you mean?" Adam asks gently so Mr. Anderson cannot hear.

"Well for example," I say to them. "You guys know that when I was ten my dad died in a car accident right?"

They all nod. "It was all over the news."

"What no one knew..." I begin feeling like it is okay to share this. "Is that I was in the car with him."

"Thats impossible," Rocky says. "With the way that car toppled you would have-"

"Been crushed," I finish for him. "Died straight away. But thats the thing... I somehow ended up outside of the car. I don't know how I survived. I was found a day later. Everyone gathered that I had got out of the car for some reason. I never told anyone that until the moment of impact I was in that car with my father. I don't know why I was saved but I wish my father had been as well."

"You blame yourself," Adam points out like it is obvious.

I nod and speak again. "But I feel like it is connected to this coin as it is always glowing when I am in danger."

"Like it is now," Aisha says glancing at the coin.

"Yeah," I say. "So I went looking for my birth parents. But there is no trace of them."

They all give me sympathetic looks and everything goes quiet once more.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ah come on," Aisha groans as she continues to try and get the lock picked.

"Aisha," Rocky says gently. "Hows it coming?"

"Please be careful," Mr. Anderson says.

I decide to try something. "Aisha, can I borrow that."

She gives me a look before passing over the lock. I take it in my hands and where Mr. Anderson cannot see it I try to open it. My hands suddenly glow silver and the lock gives way.

"We finally got it you guys," I say smiling up at a shocked Aisha.

"Yeah great," Rocky says.

Aisha and I slip our hands out.

"Okay guys," I say as I get ready to fight. "Follow my lead. Ready. Let's go!"

We jump up and begin to fight. Adam, Rocky and I immediately begin to kick and punch our way through the clay creatures. But they do not seem to be going down.

We continue to fight for a few minutes before that golden monkey appears again. "Whats going on here? How did you get free?"

He sends another blast that knocks us down and as we feel dizzy he orders the clay creatures to tie us up again. As one goes to grab me though it is shocked with silver electricity.

The monkey growls and the others gasp. Mr. Anderson did not see it properly thank god.

"You are a pest Celeste," he says and I raise an eyebrow in confusion as he raises his sword at me once more.

I am suddenly restrained by some sort of golden rope.

"Cinch the others tightly," he orders the clay creatures. "We wouldn't want to loose them. It is pointless to try and escape. One way or the other you will serve lord Zedd. Join us. Cross over to the evil side."

"NEVER!" Adam and I yell.

"You might just change your mind," he says and a pure black fake snake appears in his hand that is not holding the sword. "In exactly one hour this wooden serpent will complete its transformation into a living slithering creature. Surrender voluntary and become the leaders of lord Zedd's army. Wait for the snake to strike and you will be filled with its venom of darkness turning you into hideous, evil drones."

He places the snake on a rock near us, laughs and then disappears.

We glance at each other.

"This is too weird," Adam points out.

"I hate snakes," Rocky says shaking his head and staring at the wooden snake.

The snake itself begins to glow.

"Celene," Aisha says as I haven't spoken since the events of earlier. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Just thinking?"

"About what?" Rocky asks.

"Why did he call me Celeste?" I ask and then I turn to look at them. "And why is it that when he did I felt a sense of familiarity. It was like I knew the name."

The others shake a look.

"Maybe it has something to do with your birth parents," Rocky suggests. "But how the big ugly monkey would know your birth name when you don't even know it is confusing."

I nod in agreement but I glance at the snake once more in fear. "There's also the fact that whatever this coin is. It would not let those evil creatures touch me. Its just so confusing."

Rocky shuffles up a little and I put my head on his shoulder.

"We'll figure this out Celene," he promises.

Rocky has always been really close to me. If I was honest I have a bit of a crush on him.

He continues to comfort me as we hope for a way out of this.

"What are we gonna do you guys?" Aisha asks scared.

The snake suddenly comes to life. We all gasp.

"Watch out!" Mr. Anderson says when he spots it.

Us four teens glance at each other worried that this thing is going to turn us evil.

The snake begins to move.

"Oh its getting closer," Aisha begins to panic.

"Stay calm Aisha," Adam tries to soothe her. "We'll find a way out of this somehow."

Rocky gulps and I try to loosen these ropes that are around me. But they are golden and Rocky has to be careful not to touch them. I dread to think what would happen if he did.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sooner rather than later the snake begins to move down the rock.

"We gotta figure some way out of here," Aisha points out.

The snake hisses as it makes its way towards us. I feel fear rise in my chest.

"We don't have much time left," Adam points out.

"I guess this is it," Rocky agrees. "I'd never imagine I'd be using my abilities for evil."

I shake my head. "Don't give up hope guys. We'll get out of here."

"She's right," Mr. Anderson agrees. "You four have always been optimistic. Like Celene says we can't give up our hope now."

"Mr. Anderson and Celene are right," Aisha nods her head at all of us. "I mean who knows? Maybe the power rangers will save us. Now get a grip."

"Yeah right Aisha," Rocky scoffs and I turn to look up at him. "Like the power rangers really know who we are."

"Pretty doubtful if you ask me," Adam says from Rocky's other side.

"It could happen Adam," I say trying to be optimistic. "We've just got to keep it together and believe in ourselves."

I glance at Mr. Anderson.

"Just like I have to believe that Jacob's okay," he nods.

I smile gently. "I am sure that someone is looking after him. I know if I seen a baby on his own like Jacob is I'd do everything I can to help him. Maybe one of our new friends will recognize him and look after him for you."

He nods and smiles. "Thanks Celene. I needed to hear that right now."

The gold monkey reappears.

"You're about to be infused with the venom of evil," he says to us. "Surrender now it'll be much easier on you."

"We'll take our chances," Adam says.

"Have it your way," the goon says. "One way or the other you will serve lord Zedd. See you after the conversion. I wonder how Zordon will fight his own daughter."

He laughs again and I still wonder what he means. Who is Zordon? Who is his daughter? Why does he keep referring to her as if she is here.

"Here it comes," Rocky says as we watch the snake get closer.

"Just don't make any sudden movements," Mr. Anderson says.

"I don't think that will matter," I say to him.

"Oh no," Aisha says. "It better not mess with me."

The snake is soon wrapping itself around Aisha.

"Just stay calm Aisha," Rocky tells our friend as it looks like she is about to freak.

There is a sudden voice. "There they are."

I look around to see the power rangers. I sigh in relief that they can help us.

"The power rangers!" Aisha exclaims feeling glad. "I told you!"

"All right!" Rocky also cheers as he spots the blue and yellow rangers.

"Just in time!" Adam smiles at us.

"Thank goodness!" I say also happy.

The blue ranger does a few back flips and quickly takes the snake and moves it away from Aisha.

"All right stay calm," he says to her as he grabs it. "I'll take care of this."

The yellow ranger grabs her blaster. "Everybody just hold very still."

She shoots a yellow blast at us and we are all suddenly free. I am glad that that golden rope is no longer on me.

"Come on!" I say to my friends as we get to our feet. "Lets get out of here!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

We run outside as the yellow ranger heads for Mr. Anderson. I hear her say something about getting him back to Jacob. At least he will be okay.

We get outside to see the white and pink rangers fighting. They are badly outnumbered.

We glance at each other and without speaking we split up to help fight these goons. It is clear the rangers need help with them so we decide to use our skills to help.

"AIM FOR THE Z!" I hear the pink ranger yell to the four of us.

I nod and kick one. Turning and ducking under a punch I aim my own punch that lands exactly on target. I am shocked as the creature breaks apart and disappears after a few seconds.

I aim a high kick before doing an ax kick, side-kick, spinning hook kick. The spinning hook kick lands on the Z and another one is gone.

Flipping backwards twice I punch one before slamming my hand into the z on its chest.

As a group the six of us finish them all off. I sigh in relief that it is over.

"Good job you guys!" The pink ranger says.

"Where's the blue ranger?" Rocky asks.

"I guess he must still be in the cave," the white ranger realizes. "Lets go."

"He was in there fighting that snake," I tell the two rangers.

We all go running into the cave with the rangers in the lead. I notice as I am close to the rangers that my coin is flashing brighter than it usually does. Does this mean something good or bad?

We see the blue ranger struggling with the snake. He is on the ground and the snake is trying to suffocate him. It is clear that pretty soon the snake will kill him.

"Stay back you guys!" The pink ranger says.

"Stay there!" The white ranger says and they run towards the blue ranger. "Hold on buddy I'll help you."

The blue ranger begins to cough and choke. I can see that the rangers are debating on whether or not to take his helmet off. The white ranger glances back at us.

When they do what is best and take off his helmet we are shocked by who it is under it.

"Billy?" Rocky says when we see who it is.

Adam, Aisha and I glance at Rocky and then turn back to the rangers. We can pretty much guess who the other two are.

"So..." Aisha begins as we all come to the same realization. "You must be."

The pink ranger nods her head. "I don't believe this."

Both the white and pink rangers take off there helmets.

"Kimberly?" I question.

"Tommy!" Rocky says when both there helmets are off.

They all look a little unhappy that there identities have been revealed.

"You guys are the power rangers!" Aisha says. "Unbelievable."

I begin to wonder if they know this Zordon guy. Because I have realized that I might be this Celeste. Which means Zordon would be my real dad.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

We are taken to the command center. We meet this Zordon but before I can ask him anything he is explaining how we cannot tell anyone about who the rangers are.

We also meet Alpha a robot.

What shocks me the most is that Zordon is a floating alien head. That means he cannot be my biological dad right.

"I am very glad to see that you all made it back safe and sound," Zordon says in a booming voice. "And I'd like to extend a warm welcome to our new friends."

"This is amazing," Rocky says.

"Rocky, Aisha, Adan and Celeste- I mean Celene," as he said Celeste first I begin to wonder.

"Shh Rocky," Aisha scolds Rocky. "Let the man talk. I think he's a man."

"Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Celene," Zordon continues. "You are the only other people to know the true identities of the power rangers. It is imperative that this information remains a secret. Alpha has conducted an analysis of your background and has determined that you are model citizens. You have shown yourselves to be loyal, fair and, most important, trustworthy. Therefore we ask that you take a solemn vow never to reveal the secret of the power rangers identities."

"We'll take that vow," Adam nods his head.

"Count on it," Aisha agrees.

"And never betray you," Rocky says.

"I agree," I say although I have a feeling that there is more to this for me than meets the eye.

"Then repeat after me:" Zordon says. "I swear upon the forces of goodness."

"I swear upon the forces of goodness," we all repeat.

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the power rangers," Zordon finishes.

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the power rangers," We finished.

"Thank you friends," Zordon says.

The rest prepare to leave. I stop them.

"I have a question," I say pulling my coin out and turning to look at Zordon. "What do you know about this coin?"

Zordon looks straight at me.

"That is a power coin," he says to me and I gasp. "With the power of Titanus. That coin was made as a protection to its wearer. A long time ago I gave it to someone. I gave it to my daughter before she left Earth. I did knowing she would always be safe."

I stand there contemplating everything I had just heard. You mean. "I am..."

"Yes," he says and I glance down. "You are Celeste of Eltar. My daughter. It is your destiny to become a power ranger just like your friends."

I turn away before I speak again. "I need sometime to think about this."

"Celeste," he says calmly. "You cannot fight your destiny."

I become a little angry. "My name is Celene. You cannot just reappear in my life after all these years and expect me to just say... yes I will be a ranger. I need time to think about this and if you cannot accept that then there is nothing I can do."

Rocky takes my hand. "Let's go."

We teleport out but why the others head to the park I head home.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Louise2016:

Okay another chapter done.


End file.
